


Date

by tveckling



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Corvo would like someone to kill him now thanks, Established Relationship, Humansider, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: The Heart of the Abyss, in a theater near you! Get tickets now!





	Date

Once again Corvo surveyed the darkened theater, only barely lit enough for him to see the face of the ones sitting right next to him. It fit well with what Corvo had seen of the theater from the outside, a nondescript door in a nondescript building next to a nondescript street. Before going this evening he had had no idea the place even existed, and the more time he spent in the theater the more he became certain that was on purpose. It was suspect enough to keep him glancing at every movement, and he cursed Billie for giving the Outsider those tickets. How could Corvo have said no when the Outsider was so animated and happy as he talked about seeing a real theater with his own eyes for the first time?

Glancing over at the seat next to him Corvo wanted to sigh in defeat. No matter what sort of bad premonitions he had he couldn’t help but feel his lips twitch at the eagerness his lover showed. The Outsider was normally one to keep his feelings in check and emotions off his face, but for once he didn’t bother—or he couldn’t keep them hidden. He kept looking around, ever-moving fingers betrayed his eagerness, and his small smile seemed to light up the room. It wasn’t often that Corvo got to see him so excited, and he felt bad at expecting bad things to happen. After all, the tickets had come from Billie who adored the Outsider; nothing bad would come from her. No matter how suspect the locale.

“What do you think? Is it about time to start?” The Outsider asked, turning his eyes towards Corvo faster than he could mask his expression. Hopefully it hadn’t been too lovestruck, and if it had it was too dark for the Outsider to have seen it.

One could always hope.

Corvo cleared his throat, looking around mostly for show. “It’s hard to tell, but I think most of the seats are taken now. That means it should start soon.”

When he looked back the Outsider was still facing him, smiling with such fondness that it took Corvo’s breath away for a moment. “Thank you, Corvo. I know it must be unsettling, to be in the middle of unknown territory full of people you don’t know whether to be friendly or hostile.” Without looking down he took Corvo’s hand, threading their fingers together. “I’m grateful, you know.”

The wave of warmth that grabbed his heart didn’t take Corvo by surprise any longer, nor did the longing to press his lips against the Outsider’s. Corvo was not one to enjoy showing intimacy in public, and short moments of holding hands was all he usually allowed. Even the slightest peck was reserved for when they were completely alone, and that was the way both enjoyed it. The Outsider had once mused as he lied on his arms on top of a naked Corvo that it made their love making particularly enthusiastic, then he had smirked at Corvo’s red-faced objection to the phrase.

Corvo wasn’t normally one to break his own rules, but in the dark space it was just as though they were alone. If he tuned out the quiet conversations and focused on the Outsider it was easy to pretend. So instead of letting the urge fade away, as he always did, Corvo raised a hand to the Outsider’s cheek and leaned forward. He could feel a puff of amusement against his lips, but the Outsider’s hot mouth and his hand in Corvo’s hair spoke to how much he wanted the kiss too, so Corvo simply closed his eyes and let himself enjoy.

His enjoyment quickly disappeared when a bright light lit up the stage and an orchestra began playing without warning. It was only luck that he didn’t bite off part of his tongue, he thought glumly as he pulled away from the Outsider. Some of his good mood returned, however, as he saw the Outsider’s wide-eyed, reddened face, his shoulders shaking as he bit his lip to hold back laughter. Knocking their shoulders together Corvo gave him a wide smile, then turned his eyes forward so the Outsider could focus on getting himself under control again.

As a person walked onto the stage Corvo spent a moment to think about how he still didn’t know what the play was about. All he had was the title, which didn’t tell him much. Although, he had to say he thought he recognized the actor, or rather the character the actor was playing. He just couldn’t place from where.

Then he found out about the main character’s name, and the smile he had been wearing fell from his face.

Then ‘the Stranger’ appeared, and Corvo gritted his teeth.

Then ‘the Stranger’ caressed ‘Corvid’s face, and Corvo could hear muffled laughter besides him, cementing his newfound longing for death.

He could only sink deeper into his chair and hide his face in his hands, and plan for the ways he would end Billie when he found her.


End file.
